


I'd Never Stop Needing You

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teenagers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Steve and Bucky's relationship over the years as they grow from children to adults.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I'd Never Stop Needing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts).



Steve had loved Bucky since they were kids. He would never admit it then because back then the world didn’t accept him for he truly was. He knew and Bucky knew though. The way Bucky always treated him special and how he cared for him no matter the situation. Steve and Bucky would lay together as kids, their parents think they were like brothers but the truth is so much more than that. 

As preteens, the two learned of how their world viewed the kisses behind closed doors that no one knew about. They had seen men beat in the street for such behavior. Which was silly. Feelings shouldn’t be pushed away because of the ideas of men. They couldn’t even hold hands so they would walk the streets as preteens, side by side. 

As teens, they started to have desires that made them want and crave more. Steve’s place was the best to hide at since he had no family home most of the time, but after his mother’s death, right before they got their own place. The boys hid their relationship in Bucky’s room, late a night where no one could hear them. 

When they were on their own and sharing a place, they laid in the other’s arms whenever they could. Curtains closed as they hide their relationship. Bucky would get them dates that never ended up working out for the both of them as instead, they would come home just to lay in the other’s arms. It was a nice arrangement for a while.

Bucky got drafted and then Steve finally got drafted and before they knew it Steve was rescuing Bucky, who had a nice shock when his love went from short and skinny to muscular and tall. They had to relearn the other one. Bucky being held instead of Steve but after being tortured, Bucky wanted to be held and know he was safe. Sharing a tent and hiding a relationship. A relationship that no one would ever know about. No one would ever let them know about that relationship. Peggy Carter figured it out. She helped them as she kept the secret through kisses caught on camera or stories on how she loved Steve Rogers. She did love him as a brother. She wanted to wrap the two in a bubble and never let them go. They reminded her of what she lost because of this war. 

Peggy comforted her friend when Bucky died. She helped him realize that his battle wasn’t over yet and that they needed to stop Red Skull. Steve took the ship down so that he could be with Bucky. Peggy lost another two brothers within a few days. Something that she would remember until Steve returned years later when everything was too conflicting for her to think straight. 

Steve had trouble living in the modern age. He missed Bucky. He wanted to hold him close and keep him close to him but he couldn’t when he was gone. He had lost everyone. Steve wore a chain around his neck. Tony had seen it. He had thought it was nothing. It was Nat who figured out that the chain held a ring. But still, it left questions. The team tried to figure out what the ring meant. Did Steve regret never marrying Peggy? It was Sam who found out. After Steve realized his Bucky was alive, Sam helped him to find Bucky. The only problem was finding a ghost was harder than it looked. Steve missed laying in Bucky’s arms. He knew it wouldn’t be the same but he still missed the other man as he searched for him. Steve would do anything to feel safe again, like when he was a teen living with his best friend. 

Steve and Bucky have separated again after Steve found him. Steve gave up everything for Bucky, only for Bucky to have to go into cryo. A secret kiss that only Sam and Shuri knew about was the last memory before Steve watched his lover take a nap. Steve wanted to be in his lover’s arms. Nor watching him freeze all over again. 

Steve and Bucky finally got to fight together again. No one knew about their relationship as they fought side by side at times. Steve didn’t expect to lose that fight as he found Bucky only to watch him turn to dust. He was so close to having his love back. 

It took five years and one battle but Bucky was back in his arms. He knew he was done but he didn’t want to force Bucky. “I have a plan,” Steve told Bucky as Bucky looked at his lover and let him explain his plan. Bucky knew he would have to act sad when Steve didn’t come back to him. Sam was surprised but Bruce and Sam fell for the plan as Bucky left them. Bucky made it home to Steve trying to cook. A suggestion to take out was all it took to fix their problem of having dinner.

Sam found out the truth first. He had brought Bucky home after a mission. Bucky had told him to get lost but Sam couldn’t leave his grieving friend. Except when they got to Bucky’s place, he learned his friend was in a better situation than he thought. Steve helped Sam get Bucky into their place before he admitted to the truth. He was done fighting but Bucky wasn’t. 

Tony, who had faked his death like Steve, was the next to find out. With him finding out, Peter found out because Tony was keeping the boy at his place. Steve and Tony talked out their issues but they also talked about how they faked their deaths. 

Clint and Bruce found out not long after that because someone (insert Tony) couldn’t keep the secret. The rest of the team found out soon after that which had Steve annoyed at someone (again insert Tony). Tony pointed out that the team would have found out eventually. 

It was one night when everything was finally quiet that Steve realize Tony had been right. Bucky came in and kissed his head. Steve liked this domestic lifestyle. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. Bucky was just glad to have his rock in the world. Both men needed each other even if they needed each other for different reasons.


End file.
